Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
Welcome to the Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki ---- Dwarves vs. Zombies is a Minecraft role-play mini game originally created by Robert Moran. The game sets the player in an ancient dwarven civilization in which the remaining dwarves are to make their last stand against the coming hordes of monsters .' This wiki is still under heavy construction. Maxresdefault.jpg|'Dwarves vs. Zombies'|link=Dwarves vs. Zombies|linktext=An Overview Dvz.jpg|'Maps'|link=Maps|linktext=All The Maps Pumpkinblur.png|'Official Server'|link=http://www.reddit.com/r/dvz/|linktext=IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Game proc.jpg|'P.R.O.C.'|link=Powerful Rampage, of Course|linktext=P.R.O.C. 2015-01-21_20.36.59.png|'Monster's Perpective'|link=Monsters|linktext=Monsters Dwarven Shrine.png|'Dwarven Shrine'|link=Shrine|linktext=Dwarven Shrine Game on wall.png|'Dwarves'|link=Dwarves|linktext=Dwarves Game building.png|'Game Progression'|link=Game Progression|linktext=Game Progression Dwarves Perspective.png|Dwarves Perspective : '''''Dwarves vs. Zombies is a large scale role-playing game. At most 60 people can play in a single round. 50 people are required to start a round, but if the player requirement is not met, the game will require 5 less players every 5 minutes. Games with 50 or more players will spawn with 3 heroes, games that start with 40-49 players will spawn with 2 heroes, games with 30-39 players will start with 1 hero, and games under 30 players will have no heroes. When the game begins, all players spawn as a dwarf and their task to to gather supplies, weapons, and fortify their keep for the coming invasion. The dwarves will have one Minecraft day to prepare for the invasion. The ultimate goal of the dwarves is to defend their shrines from the oncoming hordes - however, they will inevitably fall. The hordes of monsters are endless, and the dwarves are few. Additionally, dwarves cannot respawn - once a dwarf is dead, he or she becomes a monster. When night falls, roughly twenty percent of the dwarves will be randomly selected to die to a plague. The goal of the monsters is to destroy all the dwarven shrines. It is very difficult for most monsters to fight a dwarf in single combat - monsters must rely on numbers to overwhelm and destroy the dwarves. As more dwarves are killed, the ranks of the monsters will swell and the dwarves will be forced to retreat. Eventually, the monsters will overwhelm the first shrine, which will push their spawn up to that point, and force the dwarves to retreat to the next shrine.This process repeats until the final shrine is reached, where the dwarves must fight to the end to defend their shrine. The game ends when all the dwarves are dead or all the dwarven shrines have been destroyed. Remember, it is impossible for dwarves to win. The only goal for the dwarves is to protect their shrines as long as possible and kill as many monsters as they can. Things to consider Interested in becoming and Admin?'''https://groups.google.com/forum/?hl=en#!forum/dwarves-vs-zombies-wiki Please visit this test page This wiki is still under heavy construction. '''Reminder to look in the "talk" section of the wiki to the right of "Home". I have turned on the chatroom option, so on the right side there will either be a start chat or join chat button. Guys, i'm gonna request you open chat when you are editing in case others are on so they can see that they are not the only ones there. -Sgt_14tjyd Can we avoid using the term "Jimmy", and use the term "dwarf" to make this wiki more uniform and less confusing? Also, when using the term dwarves or dwarf, leave it uncapitalized as in the English language we do not capitalize "humans" or "human". Important Note: The wiki should contain only factual ''information, no opinion statements. ' '''Also, any strategies belong in the Tutorials section. Note: Please avoid using "you" when referring to"dwarves", "monsters", or the "player". Note: Please do not use outdated information (pre - the current update). Outdated information should be removed if encountered. Please add any categories that I may have missed :) Also, when making a page, try not to give a tutorial of how to use an item; that goes in Tutorials. *Note: We can add sounds from the resource pack. To do this, click on "add a photo" Choose the sound file. Then you can put it where you want. (remember, to add it, you need to find it in the photos.) I have done it in the dragons page for Daragor. -ArcaneWarrior303 Could We Use this: I found this lurking in the old PMC reddit wiki, is it possible we could salvage some information with this? PMC DvZ reddit -ModangerBoy I will be around, spell checking and such, adding my little bits of information here and there. I will try to spellcheck stuff and reword where it is needed. Hope I can help. -Sgt_14tjyd Gameplay * Dwarves * Monsters * Game Progression * Special Event [[:Category:Mechanics|'Mechanics']] * Armor (Mechanics) * Mana (Dwarves) * Mana (Monsters) * Bows * Exact damage dealt values of monsters''' (Move to respective monster pages?) (I think we should make a chart comparing them all, with links to each mob's specific page- Sgt_14)' * Blacksmith Table * Sawmill * Quarry * Oil info needed * Shrines * Gold Pool * Powerful Rampage, of Course' (P.R.O.C.)' [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]' ' * 'Dwarven Armor' ** Hero Armor *** NisovinsIllusion's Rocket Boots * '''Dwarven Weapons' ** Dwarven Runeblade ** Dwarven Shovel ** Dwarven Shortbow ** Title Weapons - '''May be moved to Super Jimmy page and Non-Super Jimmy Titles page *** Holy Blade *** Tomb Maker *** Dwarven Longbow *** Lightbringer *** Staff of Defile *** Nohdalag ** '''Hero Weapons *** Horn of the Buffalo *** Excaliju *** Virendra *** Wand of Limited Probabilities' ' *** Tinderflame MV711 ' ' *** Holy Purifier * [[:Category:Tools|'Tools']] ** Mighty Pickaxe ** Dwarven Shovel' ' ** Lumberjack Axe ** Healing Ale ' ' * [[:Category:Craftable Items|'Craftable']]' / Droppable Items ' ** Torch ** Mortar ** Cobblestone ** Chunk of Ore ** Log' ' ** Wooden Planks ** Sticks ** Bowls ** Arrows ** Dwarven Armor * [[Non-Craftable Items|'Non-Craftable Items']] ** Wiggly Wrench (Item) ** EZ Fix Slabs' ' ** Enchanted Lamp ** Super Mortar [[:Category:Upgrades|'Upgrades']]' (Information on upgrade levels, costs, and effects needed)' * Building Upgrades ''' ** Stonemason (Incomplete upgrade information)' ** Rockwrecker '' ** Employee Benefits '-' ''EZ Fix Slabs '' ** Safefall' ' ** Bricklayer (Upgrade stats are incorrect on upgrade menu in hub vs how much u get ingame ** Plaster Master' ' ** Bruce's Special Glue '- ''Super Mortar ' * 'Crafting Upgrades' ** Torch Bearer ** Candlesmith ** Lightbringer '- Enchanted Lamps ''' ** Darkvision' ' ** Life Savings ** Gold Panner'' '' ** Master Blacksmith ** Wiggly Wrench '- ''Wiggly Wrench (Item) ''' * Paladin Upgrades ** Sharpen Runeblade ** Powerful Rampage ** Scavenger' (Incomplete upgrade information)' ** Momentum' (Incomplete upgrade information)' * Ranger Upgrades ** Short Bow Mastery (Incomplete upgrade information) ** Combo Shot (Incomplete upgrade information) ** Packed Quiver (Incomplete upgrade information) ** Lumberjack ** Fletching Titles * Super Jimmy Titles ' ** Paladin ** Ranger ** Gravedigger ** Ancient * [[:Category:Heroes|'Heroes]] ** BruceWillakers ** NisovinsIllusion ** RoaminThePaladin * Upcoming Heroes ' * 'Former Heroes (Needs more info) * [[Non-Super Jimmy Titles|'Non - Super Jimmy Titles']] ** GrandPaladinZiros ** LordOfTheUndead ** SalogelSureshot ** Mason ** Bruce Jr [[:Category:Monsters|'Monsters']] * Basic Monsters ''' ** Zombie ** Skeleton ** Creeper * '''Special Monsters ** Spiderling ** Iron Golem ** Venomburner ** Wolverines ** Rat ** Digging Zombie * Former Monsters ** Blaze Cannon ** SpiderKing ** Worthless Squids ** SuperCreeper ** Kraken * [[Dragons|'Dragons']] ** Avirella ** Shendorman ** Crassel ** Yrvader' ' ** Golestandt ** Vlarunga ** Daragor Maps (Images and info needed on each map) * Current Maps ** Grapevine Vale ** West Delphia ** Friendship Town IV ** Sophanem ** Scorched Canyon * [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Maps#Upcoming_Maps Upcoming Maps]' ' ** Arkansium ** Village ** Elbe ** Kopie ** Rawfosemalf ** Garden of Willakers ** Obsidian ** Eradrin ** Plagued Marsh ** Belly of the Beast ** Satellite Outpost 12E * Former Maps ' ** Nisovin's Laboratory ** Tree of Eenoln ** Raenil Sanctuary ** Great H'cet War ** Throntodur ** Nolrim Hold ** Hidden Valley ** Frost Hold Canyon ** Daragor ** Mount Willakers ** Oasis ** Erebor ** Dogekac ** Bellows ** Molgan ** Plains [[:Category:Tutorials|'Tutorials]] (Please keep it factual and do not voice opinions on whether defenses are bad or good) * Basic Tutorials **Developing Your Dwarf * General Gameplay ** *** * [[Dwarven Gameplay|'Dwarven Gameplay']] ** Building *** Wall-Building *** Resupplying and Repairing Defenses *** Inner Keep Defense (PROC halls, Mazes, Shrinebox, Reverse Shrinebox)- May be split into "Hall Structures" and "Shrine Structures" ** Combat Strategies *** Getting/Maintaining a PROC *** Hero Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Dwarf vs Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Surviving Dragon Events (Finalize Format) (More info) ** Defense Strategies *** Mana Conservation *** Gold conservation? *** Defending a shrine? * Monster Gameplay ** Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) Holiday Events * Thanksgiving Day (US) 2014 Support (Please do not add any unconfirmed information and do not voice opinions) * Reporting Players ** How to Handle a Suspected Hacker ** * Bug Reporting ** How to Report Issues Reference * [http://buffalowizards.com/ Buffalo Wizards Website] * [http://www.buffalowizards.com/support/ Buffalo Wizards Support] * [http://www.reddit.com/r/BuffaloWizards Buffalo Wizards Reddit] * Dwarves vs. Zombies Reddit * Dwarves vs. Zombies Trello * Dwarves vs Zombies Store * [http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/wiki/dvz#wiki_heroes Former PMC DvZ Wiki] ---- Official Dwarves vs Zombies Server IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Latest activity Toe 13.png Toe 8.png Toe 7.jpg Toe 5.jpg 2015-01-23 01.26.45.png 2015-01-23 01.27.04.png Raenil tower.png Raenil front.png Raenil bridge.png Raenil bridge 2.png Toe 1.png 2015-01-23 01.25.39.png 2013-10-13 15.14.28.png Toe 6.png 2015-01-23 01.32.09.png 2013-10-13 03.26.36.png Toe 2.png 2015-01-23 01.22.01.png Toe 12.png Toe 14.png Category:Browse